<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things We Do For Love by gubbins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247028">The Things We Do For Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubbins/pseuds/gubbins'>gubbins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Canon Divergence - Order 66, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, anidala is disaster fuel, blyla is angst fuel, codywan is pining fuel, george treated padme dirty after TPM, order 66 happens but this is also a fixit, riyo chuchi is awesome, seriously, sheev palpatine sucks, that guy is a total dick, there is none of that here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubbins/pseuds/gubbins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the inhibitor chips were disabled once the Jedi were presumed dead? </p><p>*** </p><p>Order 66 fix it ~ codywan, blyla, anidala</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly &amp; CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Yoda, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala &amp; Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Mon Mothma &amp; Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala &amp; Riyo Chuchi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I LIVE FOR MUTUAL PINING (and excessive use of italics in my writing). Sorry not sorry loves </p><p>Over on tumblr, @treetart had a wonderful AU where ‘what if the chips were disabled once the Jedi were presumed dead?’ and I immediately wanted to write that. Then, this whole thing just... spawned on its own. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody looked up at his General’s face with a smirk. “Oh, by the way, I think you’ll be needing this.”</p><p>Grabbing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan smiled back. It wasn’t the first time the Jedi had lost his lightsaber during battle, leaving it for Cody to find and give back to him. Cody was sure it wouldn’t be the last. </p><p>But then again, there were rumors that the war would be over soon, so who knew? Maybe there wouldn’t be any more battles for Obi-Wan to drop his weapon in the middle of. Maybe he’d go back to Coruscant and be just a Jedi Master again, and Cody would go… where would he go? It wasn’t like there were any planets vying for the clones to move in. </p><p>So, where would he end up, when this was all over? </p><p>Cody would go where his brothers went. That much he knew. </p><p>But if he were being honest… he’d follow Obi-Wan anywhere, no matter where his crazy jetii decided to go. Whether it be Coruscant, or Jakku, or the known edges of the galaxy. </p><p>Cody had realized that somewhere, sometime, his feelings for his General had evolved into something more. Something beyond general and commander, surpassing simply platonic.</p><p>Of course, Cody didn’t tell Obi-Wan. </p><p>Maybe he would, someday. After the war. </p><p>If he ever saw Obi-Wan again after the war. But he didn’t want to think about that, so instead he focused on not blushing when the General flashed him that damned smile of his as he rushed off. </p><p>As Cody slipped his helmet on, his holoprojector beeped. A figure popped up, one he could tell looked slightly disfigured, looked wrong even through the hologram. </p><p>Kriff, was that the Chancellor? What happened? </p><p>“Commander Cody,” The figure, the Chancellor, said. “The time has come. Execute Order Sixty-six.” </p><p>Something took over Cody. A feeling of cold and remoteness and good soldiers follow orders washed over him. </p><p>Just like that, he was no longer in control.</p><p>CC-2224 replied, “It will be done, My Lord.” </p><p>CC-2224 didn’t waste a second. Pointing at the traitor, he called, “Blast him!” </p><p>The cannon fired, and the traitor fell from the wall of the sinkhole. CC-2224 watched him turn as he fell, but couldn’t make out his expression. He wondered if the traitor was surprised. Well, he shouldn’t have been. </p><p>He betrayed the Republic. </p><p>Good soldiers follow orders</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Cody took back control, and CC-2224 was no more. </p><p>***</p><p>As Obi-Wan slammed into the water, his mind raced. The clones, his men, they turned on him, shot at him. Out of nowhere. </p><p>Cody had turned on him. His brilliant, intelligent commander, had most likely given the order. He wondered why they did it? When did they decide to do this? Did someone else tell them to? And they just… accepted it? </p><p>And why was the Force in so much pain? </p><p>Obi-Wan had no answers to his questions, not yet. For now he had to get out of there, off Utapau. If the clones had turned, they’d most likely confirm their target was dealt with. </p><p>He needed to find another Jedi, figure out what was going on. Figure out why the Force was screaming, shrieking in pain. And why his bond with Anakin, especially, was suddenly… ripped. Broken. Not torn through all the way, but just enough that the slightest strain would split it completely.</p><p>As he climbed out of the water, Obi-Wan made his way over to his men, staying in the shadows, hoping to figure out what was happening.</p><p>As he hid behind a wall, he heard two troops talking. He could sense it was Boil and Cody on the other side, mere feet away. Dear Cody, why did you do it? </p><p>“Find him! I don’t care how long it takes, we need to- to find him-” </p><p>“Cody, vod, nobody could’ve survived that fall. I don’t think even Kenobi has that kind of luck,” Boil said gently. Obi-Wan noticed he was speaking slowly, carefully, as if breaking bad news. </p><p>They did it on purpose, right? </p><p>Why did they both sound so shaken? </p><p>He winced at the sheer heartbreak in Cody’s voice. “But- he- he has to be alive, right? He has to be. He has to be. He has to-”</p><p>“Cody. Cody, take off your helmet. Breathe,” Boil instructed. “Look at me, vod. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. But I don’t think he made it.” </p><p>“Boil, I gave the order. I- I ordered him to be,” Obi-Wan leaned over slightly, watching as Cody swallowed and looked down. The Jedi could just barely make out a tear sliding down his beloved Commander’s face. “Killed. He’s dead… because of me.” </p><p>“Cody, it wasn’t us. Whatever that thing was, it sure as hell wasn’t us. It was something else, something beyond our control.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan wondered what in the name of the Force could just take over his troopers like that. And the raw pain in Cody’s voice… he knew, now, that Cody didn’t make the choice to kill him. His brilliant, sensational commander… what happened, Cody? </p><p>“He can’t be dead, Boil, he can’t. I can’t go through that again,” Cody whispered. Obi-Wan had to strain to hear him as Cody’s voice got quieter. His heart wrenched at the Commander’s words. </p><p>He tried every day to forget about Rako Hardeen (or rather, the aftermath) but it still haunted him. </p><p>Cody continued. “Not again. And this time… whatever came over us, it did it through me. Me. Control or no, it still made me do it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t let Cody live with thinking he killed him.</p><p>He didn’t give it another thought. Tentatively, Obi-Wan revealed himself and stepped into the light. After a moment, Cody snapped his head over to look at him, and Obi-Wan was hit with the wave of surprise-joy-guilt-love (Obi-Wan wasn’t sure about that last one. Force knew a small part of him hoped it was that…) that Cody projected into the Force. </p><p>“Cody?” </p><p>Cody’s shoulders dropped. Boil gave one last look at them both and walked away, quickly saluting to the General, realizing there was something more going on between them. </p><p>“Ob- General Kenobi? You’re alive?” Cody breathed. </p><p>“I think you’ve more than earned the right to call me Obi-Wan, Dear.” In a flash, Obi-Wan was pulled toward Cody and into his arms.</p><p>After a moment, Cody took a step back. There was a fresh tear on the commander’s face, piercing Obi-Wan’s heart. </p><p>“Cody, what happened?” </p><p>“I’m not exactly sure, S- Obi-Wan,” He corrected. “I remember the Chancellor comming me, and giving a command… and suddenly, it was like someone else had just taken over. I couldn’t control what I was doing… and all I had in my head was that I had to kill you, you were a traitor, and good soldiers follow orders…” </p><p>“A traitor? Who did I betray, exactly?” </p><p>“I think… the Republic? It’s a bit murky, if I’m being honest.” </p><p>Obi-Wan paused and thought for a moment. “You said the Chancellor gave you these orders?” </p><p>“Yes,” Cody replied, his brow wrinkling. “And he looked different. He was in a dark robe, with his hood over his head, but I could tell something was wrong with his face. Kinda… deformed.” </p><p>Obi-Wan had one last question. “Cody, did this order just go to you? Or… the other battalions as well?” Was that why the Force had been in so much agony? </p><p>The Jedi… they couldn’t be…</p><p>Cody’s voice came out softer, this time. “Obi-Wan, it would’ve gone to the entire GAR.” </p><p>Obi-Wan swayed. Was that why his bond with Anakin had been broken? His former apprentice had been… the other troopers had gotten to him? </p><p>Was that why his other bonds were suddenly severed? </p><p>“Cody… you don’t think… the other Jedi…” Obi-Wan trailed off, hoping against hope that it wasn’t true. But at the look in Cody’s face, he knew the answer. </p><p>As he fell to his knees, he felt strong arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, I’m sorry, it’ll be okay, I promise-”</p><p>***</p><p>About a week later, onboard the Negotiator (which the 212th had boarded, setting course for the Outer Rim without a trace) Obi-Wan was trying to meditate in an empty training room. It had been a rough few days, to say the least. </p><p>The execution of the Jedi, their temple burning, then learning from Yoda (Yoda, thank the Force he was alive, who had made contact hours after Order 66 went out) that right now, there weren’t any other known survivors. </p><p>The disappearance of Senators Organa, Mothma, Chuchi, and Amidala. </p><p>Seeing someone on the holonet who looked sickeningly like Anakin under a dark cloak trailing behind the Chancellor- Emperor. Even if his face wasn’t visible, Obi-Wan would recognize his former Padawan anywhere. He was said to be Palpatine’s apprentice, named Vader… </p><p>Obi-Wan had never before come so close to the Dark. It coiled around him, smothered him, sinking into his heart. Palpatine’s success is your failure, it whispered. You trained Anakin, and now he’s a monster. You never talked to him, never reached out, always made excuses. You were ignorant and blind, and this is the consequence. It’s your fault, all your fault.</p><p>Every time the Dark came, slithering into his mind and staying there, Obi-Wan tried to release it into the Force; however, there were always some traces left. </p><p>There were times it was almost too much, but he reminded himself that all was not lost. There was still some good in this wretched galaxy, and it was Obi-Wan’s duty to defend it. And if there were moments when it was too much, somehow Cody was always there to pick him back up. </p><p>One day, Obi-Wan was attempting to meditate in a small, frequently unused training room. He had come to expect the Dark thoughts when he opened himself to the Force, though he still tried to meditate anyways. </p><p>Again, his expectations were met. </p><p>You failed. You were never good enough. You never will be. </p><p>Qui-Gon didn’t want you. Anakin didn’t want you. Satine didn’t want you. </p><p>Cody definitely doesn’t want you. </p><p>“General!” </p><p>A stern but worried voice pulled Obi-Wan back to reality. He looked up at Cody’s face, which was filled with concern. Obi-Wan didn’t deserve his concern. </p><p>You’re wasting his time, a tendril of Darkness muttered. Cody already has enough problems, don’t add to it. </p><p>And you really thought he could ever love you back? </p><p>You do not have a hold on me. You never will, Obi-Wan said to it, pushing the Dark away. </p><p>As he regained his bearings, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Apologies, Cody. I didn’t mean to distract you from other duties.”</p><p>Cody huffed. “You’ve been distracting me for years, Sir, no need to apologize. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” </p><p>Obi-Wan’s stomach fluttered, though he pressed that feeling down. “How did you find me?” </p><p>“I went looking for you. I know this last week has been especially hard on you, and I remembered you sometimes like to meditate in here.” </p><p>A part of Obi-Wan liked to hold onto comments like that, that implied Cody cared enough to check in on him, to remember where he liked to meditate, to go looking for him when he knew Obi-Wan was stressed. </p><p>That part of Obi-Wan was a dreamer. </p><p>The bigger part of him was realistic, and knew that Cody never thought that way about him. In a way that was beyond just friends. He knew, of course, that Cody only checked in because Obi-Wan was his CO, and he had to make sure the CO was fit for duty. </p><p>So he did his best to disregard his Commander’s words, as always. “Well, I hope you haven’t gotten tired of me yet, my darling. I feel we’ll be in this fight for a bit longer. Side by side, as always, I’m afraid.” </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t know that Cody could never get tired of his General. He didn’t know that Cody would choose a million times over to go with him anywhere, no matter what they were doing. As long as they were together, in any sense of the word, Cody would be content. </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t know that every time he called Cody dear, or darling, or anything equally fond, Marshal Commander Cody was blushing under his helmet. </p><p>Every. Time.</p><p>***</p><p>The 212th had tried to retain a sense of normalcy on the Negotiator, as if they weren’t on the run and hiding from the Emperor, who had placed a considerably large bounty on all their heads. But they still tried. </p><p>That’s why Obi-Wan and Cody were in Obi-Wan’s quarters, drinking the Jedi’s tea and going over reports. </p><p>Well, they were really playing Sabacc, but details. </p><p>Obi-Wan grinned, wide and carefree. “Pure Sabacc! I win again!” </p><p>That grin was increasingly rare nowadays, but nevertheless, it always made Cody’s stomach flutter just a bit (maybe more, if he wasn’t lying to himself about his feelings that day). He was glad to see his General even a bit happy, and even more glad he was the reason. </p><p>Well, really, a game was the reason, but Cody could hope. </p><p>He rolled his eyes at his jetii. “I swear, you’re cheating. I can’t prove it, but I know you are.” </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my dear Commander. I am a man of honesty.” </p><p>“Sure you are,” Cody laughed at the appalled look Obi-Wan pulled. “I’d like to think I at least know you somewhat, General-”</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” The Jedi cut in. </p><p>“Obi-Wan, as I was saying, I’d like to think I know you after all this time, so I know when you’re lying-”</p><p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell, Cody.” </p><p>Cody cocked his head, studying the other man. “You get that look in your eye.”</p><p>“What look?” Obi-Wan asked amusedly, a wry smile forming on his face. </p><p>“You get this sort of twinkle in your eye, like you know more than the other people in the room. And you smirk a little bit, too,” Cody mused. He stood up and went over next to Obi-Wan. Looking down at him, Cody added, “it’s hard to describe, but I can recognize when you’re doing it.” </p><p>Obi-Wan stood up also. They were close to each other now. Smiling, he said,“You know me that well, do you?”</p><p>“Like I said, I’d like to think so.”</p><p>“For the record, I’d say you do,” Obi-Wan replied, a soft look on his face. Cody shivered slightly, watching his General. The way Obi-Wan was looking at him, like he could see into his soul, like he was memorizing the intricacies of his face… it made Cody’s heart beat faster. “You know me so well, Dear, and I’m very thankful for it.” </p><p>“You keep calling me that,” Cody murmured, not wanting to talk louder, fearing he’d break this moment. Whatever this was, it seemed fragile. “Dear.” </p><p>“Well,” The Jedi Master began in a hushed tone, turning away slightly. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re very dear to me, Cody. You have been for a long time.” He looked up again, and their eyes locked. Crystal blue staring into deep brown.</p><p>These last few months, it was like they were trapped in a dance. Neither of them wanted to go too far, in case the other didn’t feel the same way. Tiptoeing around words, almost confessing how they really felt, but soon stopping. </p><p>As time went on, however, the possibility of revealing it all edged nearer. There was a line, somewhere, and they were dangerously close to crossing it.</p><p>“You mean a lot to me, Cody, more than you know.” </p><p>“Then tell me, Obi-Wan.” </p><p>They stood there, waiting, not letting their eyes stray. Both searching for an answer in the other, unsaid words almost reaching the surface. </p><p>“Cody, I-” Before he could finish, Obi-Wan’s comlink started beeping. </p><p>Neither moved for a moment, until Cody finally tore himself away. Swallowing, he said, louder than before, “You should answer that.” </p><p>Obi-Wan blinked, trying to reorient himself. “Yes. Yes, I should. I should answer that.”</p><p>He looked around the room, not fully focused, until he finally spotted his comlink on the table. Get it together, he berated himself. Not looking in the direction of the Commander, Obi-Wan answered the call. </p><p>Master Yoda’s voice filled the room. “Master Kenobi, a conversation about the missing Senators I would like to have, if available you are.” </p><p>Running a hand through his hair before quickly sliding on his helmet, Cody walked out of his General’s (General, nothing more, he had to remember that) quarters with a quick nod back at the other man.</p><p>There were more important things to deal with. Things that were more important than the feelings that burned in them both, but weren’t meant to be revealed. </p><p>For now. </p><p>But Cody didn’t know that yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first of all: completely made up the story of Aayla getting her kyber crystal. There wasn’t a canonical one i could find in a quick google search (yes, i know, i didn’t put in much effort searching for one, i'm sorry, sue me) so i decided to make up my own for the plot™. </p><p>I cried writing this, people. There are tears falling. Not joking. This cuts DEEP. I promised angst™ and I am following through *cackles in palpatine*. this is meant to hurt, and oh boy, it definitely hurts.</p><p>So… have fun lovelies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody was very, very grateful his Jedi survived. </p><p>Most, like Bly, were not so lucky. </p><p>***</p><p>Bly had mixed feelings about Felucia. </p><p>First of all, it was hot. And humid. And smelly (even with his helmet on). That combination, plus having to fight all day on top of that, did not put Felucia on the list of Bly’s preferred planets. </p><p>Though… there was a slight upside. </p><p>He liked to look at the plants. They were bizarre, sure, but the <em>colors</em>. Bly always had an appreciation for color. Growing up on Kamino, where everything was sterile and white and <em>cold</em>… the first time Bly left that planet and saw Coruscant, he was astounded at how bright and warm different shades could be. </p><p>And then he saw Aayla, and she gave a whole new meaning to the color blue. </p><p>Aayla was warm, but professional; spirited, but calm. And positively beautiful. </p><p>He had practically fallen head over heels the first time they talked (even though he had no idea what to call this sudden, powerful feeling in him). His brothers, of course, took it upon themselves to tease him mercilessly; but what they didn’t know was a tidbit of information that always took Bly by surprise, no matter how many times he heard it. </p><p>
  <em>She felt the same way. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>It started about 3 months after the crash on Maridun, when even though nothing had happened <em>yet</em>, it was apparently painfully obvious there was something there. Rex had noticed, at least, and decided to tell Bly’s batchmates when they saw each other at 79’s.</p><p>Bly just couldn’t catch a break. </p><p>But then, when their battalion had been stationed on Ilum (due to rumors of the droids targeting the caves where Jedi got their kyber crystals) and him and Aayla had stayed up late, sitting on either side of a small fire, and Aayla told the tale of how she got her crystal. </p><p>“It’s called The Gathering. We are told it is when we truly begin our paths as Jedi. I was freezing, and nervous that somehow I’d mess it up. Ironic, considering what the lesson is about; getting over our personal fears. I was worried that I wouldn’t make it in time- we are given only a few hours, and when daylight ends, the door to the crystal cave freezes over again. If someone was trapped inside, they’d be stuck in there for 19 days, until the sun rises again. </p><p>“Along with Master Yoda, six of us were sent off to this very planet, and there is no place more sacred to our Order. This is where we locate the heart of our lightsabers.” </p><p>“How do you get the crystal, exactly?” Bly had asked, genuinely interested. </p><p>Aayla smiled fondly, reminiscing. “Some might say our crystals are sentient, in a way. They call out to us in the caves. Only we know which one is ours. There is a powerful convergence in the Force there, causing it to be intensified. It exploits the insecurities of a person, exposing our weaknesses. If we successfully overcome these shortcomings, then we obtain our crystal.”</p><p>“What happens if you don’t pass the test?” </p><p>“It is said that fear, self-doubt, they consume you. This can prevent someone from finding their crystal.” </p><p>“That sounds like a very… <em>taxing</em> experience, to say the least, General.” Bly looked at her then, and saw her laugh slightly, and his heart stuttered. That unknown feeling rose up in him again, until he tamped it down. </p><p>“It is, but a good one all the same.” </p><p>He smiled at her. “So, how did your test go?” </p><p>“Like I said, I was nervous-”</p><p>“Since when are you nervous about anything, General?” </p><p>“Call me Aayla, please, Bly, it’s just the two of us,” the way she smiled at him then… it made his heart swim. “And I tell you, I was terrified. I hoped it’d be easy, and figured if I just ran ahead I’d find it soon enough. And of course, that didn’t happen.” </p><p>
  <em>Aayla jogged through the labyrinth, careful not to slip. The icy atmosphere of the cave overtook her, and she felt like she would freeze. At least running kept her somewhat warm. </em>
</p><p><em>She had ended up on her own a while ago, wanting to take control of this experience and just get the crystal on her own. Aayla wanted it to be over. It was too cold, and she didn’t want to fail and be trapped. </em>Get in, get the crystal, get out<em>, she told herself. </em></p><p>
  <em>Her instincts told her to make a right turn, and she came upon a small gap in the ice at the end, just big enough for her to get through. She debated whether or not she should enter, but the Force seemed to sing around her when she neared it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She squeezed through the opening, and on the other side, there was a small clearing. In the middle, a mound of ice rose from the floor, about up to her hips. Something glowed at the top, and the Force got louder, more insistent. It must be her crystal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she went to grab it, the crystal remained stuck within the ice. As she pulled, it stayed firmly in place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she tried to pull on the crystal with the Force, it only seemed to sink deeper into the ice, somehow. How was she to get the crystal if it wouldn’t move when she wanted it to? </em>
</p><p>What if it doesn’t come out?<em> Aayla asked herself. She had been in the crystal cave for a good amount of time, and she didn’t have forever. Her time would be up soon. </em></p><p>
  <em>Rolling on her heels, she looked back at the gap that would lead her back to the main part of the maze. She grew more and more upset, her stomach churning. The stupid ice wouldn’t budge! The door would be closed soon, and she’d be trapped, and she’d <b>fail</b>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. Aayla had to trust in the Force. There must be a way to obtain the crystal, of this she was positive. She just had to figure out how. She’d have to calm herself to think clearly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Easier said than done. </em>
</p><p><em>Taking deep breaths, Aayla reached out into the Force. If a part of her doubted this being her kyber crystal before, it didn’t now. The Force felt like it was </em>smiling<em> around her, somehow. Despite the cold of the cave, she felt warm. A thin thread existed between her and the crystal, and the Force trilled in her ear when she felt it. </em></p><p>
  <em>She closed her eyes. The Force would guide her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warm feeling seemed to grow, washing through her and swirling around her in the air. Aayla’s lips turned up slightly, and she felt the brightness of the Force around her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a vague cracking sound, and she heard whistling fill the room. Slowly opening her eyes, Aayla was blown away at the sight in front of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched, transfixed, as the crystal glowed brighter and brighter. The ice had broken, the pieces floating in the air. The kyber crystal levitated, an alluring blue shade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aayla approached and grabbed the crystal, smiling giddily. She had done it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She squeezed back through the gap and walked calmly (well, more like speed walked, but she did it calmly) and exited the cave. </em>
</p><p>“That was the first time I realized that sometimes you have to give up control to think clearly. Stressing will not achieve anything. Trusting in others, in the Force, having faith that they will guide you; that is how we can move forward.” </p><p>“So, the Force guides you? It tells you things you need to know?” </p><p>“In a way. It’s like… a feeling. Not something tangible, really, but a sort of presence that leads you where you need to go. It’s hard to get a clear answer, most of the time.” </p><p>Bly wondered… “Can it do the same for people?”</p><p>“Yes, sometimes,” She looked up at him, with something in her eyes that he couldn’t place, but took his breath away all the same. </p><p>“And… what does it say about me?” He asked, quietly, not wanting to ruin this moment. </p><p>“Like I said, it’s hard to get a clear answer from the Force,” Aayla moved to sit by him, a soft expression on her face. She looked into his eyes, closer to him than she had ever been… if she moved a fraction, then… </p><p>“But with you, it’s never felt more right.” She placed her lips on his, and the feeling in his chest finally had a name. </p><p>
  <em>Love. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>They trekked through Felucia, Aayla in front, as always. She was used to it, now, after three years in this war. </p><p>At first, it had been stressful, which was to be expected. She didn’t know how to lead a whole battalion, how to fight a war, how to deal with the trauma said war brought. However, she always had Bly. </p><p>Aayla loved him fiercely, and made sure to tell him whenever she could. He was brave, and dedicated, and strong, and she was eternally thankful for him. For the joy he brought her. </p><p>And soon, in a few months, there’d be one more person they’d care for just as much. She had known for about a month. And Bly, knowing her so well after all this time, had suspected something was up. When she told him, she had never seen someone smile so wide. The pure happiness he projected into the Force was something she had only ever felt with him. </p><p>Thankfully, she wasn’t showing yet, meaning she still had time to figure out a long term plan. Of course, there had been some rumors that the war would be over soon, which hopefully were true. Aayla and Bly had decided that they’d leave together, go somewhere peaceful, where they could simply <em>live</em>. Just her, him, and their child. </p><p>Aayla paused, sensing something… <em>off</em> filling the Force. Suddenly, she couldn’t sense her Commander, his presence different, like everything that made him <em>Bly </em>was gone. </p><p>“Do you think it’s droids, Bly?” She asked tentatively, knowing that wasn’t the answer, but it was the only thing she could think of. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>The voice that answered her was <em>not</em> Bly. It was not the voice of the man she loved, of her <em>riduur</em>. It was a stranger, both in person and in the Force. </p><p>Aayla glanced around, seeing her troopers circling her. Confusion, uncertainty, fear… (<em>something she had never felt around her men- something she never should have known around them, around <b>him</b></em>) they raced through her. She looked to Bly, as she always did, and back to the men… </p><p>And then <b>pain, hurt, betrayal</b>, both hers and the Force’s, they consumed her. Her last thoughts were of Bly, of their child. </p><p>Aayla knew she would die, as her troopers shot her continuously. She apologized to her unborn baby, who, in another life, she would have given all her love to. </p><p>As she already did for him. </p><p>***</p><p>When Bly came to (not came to, as that would imply he was unconscious, and he most definitely was not) he was met with his worst nightmare. </p><p>Aayla’s body, limp on the ground, her back covered in blaster wounds. The vibrant blue skin was barely visible, covered in smoking, gray <em>holes- </em></p><p>
  <em>He had put them there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He- he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t. Never. </em>
</p><p>But he already had. He had seen it. <em>Watched</em> it. </p><p>
  <em>It was like Bly was trapped in a cell, unable to escape. CC-5052 had taken over his body, casting him aside. He heard her voice, but he couldn’t make out what she said. Though it was laced with… fear. That much he could understand.</em>
</p><p>Run, Aayla, Please, <em>he shouted, though nothing came out.</em> Run, and don’t look back. <em>But she didn’t run.</em></p><p>
  <em>The only sound that escaped him was a voice that wasn’t his own, saying just one word, the last word she’d ever hear from him- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched from inside his mind as he (but not him, he would never, please, please no, <b>AAYLA</b>-) raised his weapon and fired. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In his head, he pounded on the cell and screamed.</em>
</p><p>*** </p><p>Bly watched from the side as two troopers covered Aayla’s body with a blanket. None of them could stand to look at her, at what they’d done, but they couldn’t leave her. She’d never leave them if their roles were flipped. </p><p>Except they weren’t flipped. She would never kill them, let alone <em>hurt</em> them, and she had <b><em>trusted them not to</em></b>- </p><p>Dark thoughts filled his head. But he didn’t have the strength to push them away. They were true, after all. </p><p>He killed her. And their child. The two things he loved most in this galaxy were destroyed by his own hands. </p><p>And any future he had dreamt of went with them. </p><p>*** </p><p>The 327th stayed on Felucia for that night and the next, trying to figure out what they were to do. The holonet said the war was over, that the Separatists were no more, that the Republic was an Empire now… and the Jedi were traitors. </p><p>
  <em>But they weren’t. They were protectors. They protected the Republic, protected their troops- who had been the ones to shoot them down-<br/></em>
</p><p>The men were also trying to give Bly some space before bringing up any future plans. They had all known that something was going on between him and the General. It was they way they looked at each other; even the newest shiny could see the thinly veiled <em>love</em> in their eyes. Nobody ever mentioned it, out of respect, but they knew- </p><p>And if anyone didn’t, they figured it out at seeing his reaction to her body.</p><p>Bly collapsed on his knees next to her, ripping his helmet off, mumbling incoherently. All the other men could hear clearly was her name, over and over. </p><p>He pulled her close, turning her over, running his hands over her face and body, tears spilling down his face as he held his <em>riduur</em>. </p><p>“Aayla- no- <em>please</em>-” His voice cracked, his body shuddering. </p><p>The others walked over, some putting their hands on his shoulders, some kneeling close by, others bowing their heads as their Commander- no, their <em>brother</em>- shattered. </p><p>
  <em>Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.</em>
</p><p><em>Not gone, merely marching far away. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry. But also... if it hurts, i've done my job right ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So… the last chapter kinda hurt. </p><p>I am aware of that (my mission with that one was to make you sad). My solution is badass Padmé Amidala. No way she spends the whole time in a nightgown and then goes out crying (George Lucas, I’m looking at you. You did her dirty in Revenge of the Sith). </p><p>Our girl is gonna pull a major sneak. Get fucked, Palpatine. </p><p>By the way: in this, Bail goes to the temple earlier. Just to make the plan work. And even though Riyo isn’t part of the delegation of 2000, I like Riyo so she gets to go along with the Senate Squad™.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Padmé watched the Jedi Temple burn from the window, her thoughts lingered on her husband. Was he safe? Was he alright? </p><p>Was he in the Temple, a victim of whatever attack had hit it? </p><p>
  <em>What was happening over there? </em>
</p><p>She hadn’t heard any news. And for the Jedi Temple, of all places to be attacked, a symbol of peace, the home of the guardians of the Republic… it shook Padmé to her core. Something was very, very wrong. She didn’t have to be Force-sensitive to know it. </p><p>Placing a protective hand over her belly, she debated comming someone. Would anyone else know anything more? How could they? It wasn’t like they were broadcasting info on the holonet. </p><p>“The Chancellor’s office indicated Master Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple. Don’t worry, My Lady. I am sure he will be alright,” C-3PO said, somehow filling his tone with gentleness. </p><p>Padmé glanced over at the blazing Temple, smoke rising in the air and scorching the Coruscanti sky… if Anakin was there… </p><p>Fear and grief overtook her, and small tears slid down her cheeks. <em>What would she do without him? </em></p><p>No. Wait. Padmé was a Queen, a Senator. She could handle herself just fine, thank you very much. She just needed to think. <em>Think. </em></p><p>Nobody had attacked openly from the outside. She would have seen it. There could be an intruder, or someone inside might have gone Dark (it wasn’t unheard of, though it was unnerving to think about. There was Dooku, of course. And her husband had told her bits and pieces of Umbara, and there was Barriss Offee- she thought of Ahsoka, <em>Ahsoka, who was like a sister and a daughter all at once, who had been betrayed and they failed her</em>-). </p><p>Padmé decided it wasn’t the best idea to head over there herself, even though a small part of her wanted to. If she went to investigate, she would either be turned away or injured, as who was to say this unknown threat wouldn’t turn on her? </p><p>She could call the Chancellor’s office. They said Anakin had gone to the Temple, maybe they knew more than they were letting on? </p><p>But then again, Padmé didn’t trust Palpatine anymore. She was a member of the Delegation of 2000, after all. Something wasn’t right with him, so his office wasn’t an option. Obi-Wan was off-world, Ahsoka had been sent to Mandalore (Padmé had to call her soon, they <em>needed</em> to catch up)… so who did she have? Maybe Bail and Mon were available. </p><p>Her holoprojector started to beep. It was a private channel, one only she and the two aforementioned Senators had. Answering, she was met with Bail Organa. </p><p>“Padmé! Where are you?” His voice was frantic, almost, which was strange since Bail was always so composed. </p><p>“In my apartments, why? Bail, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“The Temple…” Her uneasiness was piqued. Bail went on. “I went over there, wanting to figure out what happened… the clones. It was them.” </p><p>Padmé’s brows furrowed. “<em>What?</em>” </p><p>“They said there was a rebellion. Then, a young Jedi came out, fighting against them… and they<em> shot him down</em>.” </p><p>“They killed a Jedi? Are you sure this is what you saw?” </p><p>“Yes, positive. When I left, some shot at me too!” </p><p><em>Anakin… was he…</em> Padmé bit her lip, thinking. She would not dwell on negative thoughts, there were more important things to figure out. However, she was still worried, and couldn’t tamp down the small bit of nervousness that leaked into her voice. “What do we do, Bail?” </p><p>“Wait there, I think we should have this conversation in person. Call Mon also.” Bail hung up, leaving Padmé alone with her spiraling thoughts. </p><p>*** </p><p>The three of them decided to get off-world. The Jedi youngling had been <em>killed,</em> and Bail had been shot… if they were already going after the Jedi, what if the clones targeted the Senators next? Evidently, the residents at the Temple had been beaten, so how were the <em>Senators</em> supposed to defend themselves? </p><p>She needed to figure out where Anakin was, contact Obi-Wan, maybe even Ahsoka, and figure out what the kriff was happening. </p><p>When she told them this -using different phrasing, of course, she was nothing if not professional- her friends had a slight disagreement. “Padmé, we can’t go to the Temple right now. Look what happened when Bail showed up. Besides, Master Skywalker is very powerful. He will be able to handle himself,” Mon assured her. </p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, that’s true. You have a duty, Padmé. You can’t let your personal feelings cloud your mind. </em>
</p><p>Padmé took a deep breath. “Alright… but we are going to find Master Kenobi, and try to contact other Jedi. We need answers.” </p><p>“Now that, I agree with,” Mon said. “What ship will we use?” </p><p>“I have one,” Bail chimed in. “The crew is already on board. It’s parked at the Executive Building right now, but I think we can get there. Padmé, you should wait here. In your… <em>current situation</em>,” her friend gestured to her growing stomach, which still showed no matter how big her gown was, “it might be hard for you to hurry. And I believe this situation to be time-sensitive.” </p><p>“Bail, you can’t just keep me from going along. I have a duty to my people, and the Republic, which might be in danger at this very moment. I will not wait here, worried and alone! I’m coming with you, and I won’t hear otherwise.” </p><p>“Padmé-” Bail started, but at the look on his friend’s face, he relented. Padmé was kind, yes, but she was a fighter. And she would not be hidden away just because she was pregnant. </p><p>Padmé would fight for her friends, family, her husband, and her children. She would fight for her people. She would always defend them, protect them, look to ensure that the galaxy would see a better tomorrow. And Padmé was not about to let anyone get in the way of that. </p><p>Yes, Padmé Amidala was a fighter. And a damn good one at that. </p><p>***</p><p>The three of them (along with C-3PO and R2) managed to look fairly casual during their trek through the Executive Building, though they walked at a pace that would be described as ‘improper’. They must have been a strange sight, three senators and two droids speed walking towards the landing platforms with no luggage, no entourage, just grim looks on their faces. Although, the halls were practically empty. Most people were likely staying in their apartments, having seen the burning Temple (it was a frightful sight, to be sure). </p><p>Padmé observed the corridor. She shivered slightly and caught Mon’s eye. “Do either of you feel uneasy?” </p><p>Mon nodded. “Yes, something isn’t right. It’s very off-putting in here.” </p><p>“I agree. We best hurry.” Bail sped up, the others matching his pace, 3PO trailing behind. They were outside, now, the large ship becoming clearer and clearer. As they neared it, a voice called out. </p><p>“Senator Amidala? Is that you?” </p><p>Padmé, Mon, and Bail stopped in their tracks. Turning, they saw Riyo Chuchi approaching. </p><p>Padmé smoothed over her face, appearing calm. “Senator Chuchi, good evening. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” </p><p>“I feel the same about you, Senator. May I ask the purpose of your presence here?” </p><p>Padmé realized how suspicious they must look. The Jedi Temple was burning, and here were three senators who were known to oppose the Chancellor, appearing to be leaving the planet without an official reason. They needed an excuse, quickly. </p><p><em>Then again, Riyo is trustworthy… and a good friend</em>. Padmé glanced at Mon and Bail in turn, conveying her thoughts with her eyes (communicating without words was a good skill, one that she had picked up after working in politics for so long). Bail nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Padmé turned back to Riyo. </p><p>“May we drop the formalities, Senator Chuchi?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Good,” Padmé gave Riyo a small, friendly smile. “Riyo, we need to get off-world. I’m sure you’ve seen what happened to the Jedi Temple. The clones are behind the attack, and we do not trust Chancellor Palpatine to give us the details. The three of us are going to try to find other Jedi, to fill them in about the situation and see if they know more.” </p><p>If Riyo was surprised, she didn’t show it. A stoic look on her face, she replied, “I understand. And I wish to join you.” </p><p>“Riyo, wait-” </p><p>Not letting Padmé finish, Riyo went on. “Padmé, please let me help. I do not trust the Chancellor anymore, either. He has still not given up his emergency powers, and shows no sign of doing so. And the Jedi have been a great help to us all, me included. I would like to return the favor.” </p><p>“We would be honored if you would join us, Senator Chuchi. I feel we will need all the help we can get,” Bail said. Riyo nodded, satisfied, and their little group boarded Bail’s ship. </p><p>***</p><p>Darth Vader returned to his wife’s apartments, emotions wreaking havoc in his mind. He was desperate for the calm that only Padmé could bring, the safety in her arms. That safety would be multiplied tenfold, now that the threat of the Jedi was extinguished. Vader had succeeded, the Darkness in him growing. </p><p>
  <em>He didn’t think about the screams, the pleas, the smell of charred skin. He didn’t wonder why his eyes were still blue, why he could still feel that infuriating Kenobi alive in the Force, their bond still connecting them- </em>
</p><p>He landed his ship, running inside. “Padmé!” </p><p>No reply. </p><p>“Padmé! Where are you?” </p><p>Nothing. Fear and anger sparked inside him, the Darkness rising, ready to pounce. <em>She should be here, she should be <b>safe</b></em>- The Jedi must have done this. They must have received word of their rebellion being discovered, and this was their retaliation, taking the person that meant most to him. That traitor Kenobi likely knew of her importance to Vader. It must be his doing, somehow. Vader was enraged. </p><p>“Padmé-” Vader spotted a piece of flimsi on a table, lying in wait. He picked it up and started to read: </p><p>
  <em>Ani- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re seeing this, you’re alive, thankfully. I hope you’re alright, Ani, and I want you to know that I am as well. The baby is fine also, I promise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>By this time, I am off-world, and my handmaidens and security are in a secure location. It’s my own choice- after seeing the attack on the Jedi Temple (what happened, Ani? Is everything okay?) I have decided that Coruscant is no longer safe. I will be back soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, I can’t tell you where I’ve gone, no matter how much I want to- should this note fall into the wrong hands, whomever that may be, I can’t let my location be compromised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Ani. Be safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love always, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé</em>
</p><p>Vader saw red. </p><p>***</p><p>Padmé looked out the window, studying the cosmos. Mon stood next to her, though neither one spoke. </p><p>It was Padmé who broke the silence. “Mon, do you think everything will be alright?” She asked quietly, a protective hand on her stomach. </p><p>Mon reached over and grabbed her friend’s hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Yes, I believe Skywalker will be just fine, Padmé.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Days later, about a week after the attack on the Temple, they were joined by Master Yoda, who had escaped Kashyyyk without a scratch. He was the first and only Jedi they had found after Order 66. When he boarded the ship, Padmé had never seen the Jedi Master look so… worn down. </p><p>The Senators and the Grand Master sat at a conference table in the ship, grave looks on all of their faces. </p><p>“Palpatine was the Sith Lord all along,” Mon stated, sounding breathless with surprise. “How did we not know?” </p><p>“The skills of a politician include masking one’s true emotions,” Bail said. “He’s very skilled.” </p><p>“Master Yoda, were the Jedi unable to sense it?” Riyo asked, no malice in her voice, only confusion. </p><p>“Sense it, we did not. The Dark side, clouds everything, it does. A strong Sith Palpatine is.” Yoda’s ears drooped just a bit. </p><p>Padmé spoke up. “Master Yoda, is there a way to defeat him?” </p><p>“Not sure of this, I am. Though, with our combined efforts, a solution I believe we can find.” </p><p>“You said Master Kenobi was alive as well, yes?” Bail asked, leaning forwards. “We should speak to him, tell him to rendezvous with us.” </p><p>“Contact him, I will.” Yoda left the room, leaving the four senators alone. </p><p>“I never expected Palpatine to be…” Mon trailed off, at a loss for words. It seemed they all were, after the reveal of the now Emperor’s true identity. </p><p>“But who do you think this Lord Vader is? I’ve never seen him before,” Riyo wondered aloud. “It’s odd that he would come out of nowhere and immediately be declared the Emperor’s apprentice.”</p><p>Padmé looked to the younger woman. She hadn’t been seeing much of the holonet in the last week, preferring to talk to the others instead or be alone. Too much stress wasn’t good for the babies, and the galaxy seemed incredibly overwhelming right now. “Lord Vader? Who is that?” </p><p>“Have you not seen the holonet?” When Padmé shook her head, Riyo pulled out a datapad, typed something, and handed it to Padmé. She was met with a figure that looked scarily familiar. </p><p>Her voice came out as a mere whisper. “This… this is Lord Vader? You’re sure?” </p><p>“Yes, that’s him. What’s wrong, Padmé?” Mon questioned from beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Do you recognize him?” </p><p>Padmé did, and that was the problem. She knew that jawline, even if it was mostly hidden under a cloak. She knew that gait when he walked, she knew those subtle fidgets when he was still. She knew everything about this person. </p><p>After all, that was her husband. </p><p>
  <em>Anakin. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next part is gonna move forward a lot more, plot-wise. This is just to get our favorite Nabooian to where she needs to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is part four! Only one more part left to go, I hope everyone reading enjoyed this! I LOVE getting comments with thoughts, they honestly make my day :) </p><p>Thank you Wookieepedia, for supplying me with obscure planets to use in my writing.</p><p>P.S. i know ‘vode’ isn’t technically an official word in Mando’a. but it’s in a warrior chant and there’s no plural for ‘vod’ (at least on mando’a.org) so guess what i’m using vode as a plural.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, after about two weeks since Order 66, they all rendezvoused over Aeos Prime. Their ‘group’ had grown in size- the 212th had been contacted by the 327th, the 104th, along with the 501st. The Senators’ ship and the <em>Negotiator</em> were the first to arrive, however. </p><p>The first thing Padmé did when she saw Obi-Wan again was pull him close and hug him, tight. It was rushed, clumsy, and hard to do considering how pregnant she was, but they both needed it. </p><p>“How are you holding up, Padmé?” Her friend asked as they walked to the bridge of the <em>Negotiator</em>. </p><p>“As well as I can be, in the grand scheme of things. My old mentor is a Sith and now Emperor, the Republic has fallen, everyone thinks I’ve been kidnapped and maybe murdered, the Jedi have been- well, you know…” </p><p>Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on her arm. “I meant, how are you holding up concerning Anakin.” </p><p><em>Oh</em>. Apparently, <em>Vader</em> was a hero to the Empire, having recognized the threat the Jedi posed and “taking care of it”. They weren’t officially releasing his true identity, though some already knew, according to what she’d heard from her contacts. Anakin had been featured prominently on the holonet during the years he was at war, he was bound to be recognized. </p><p>Though he seemed almost like a different person now, even by just looking at the holonet.<em> No, even before this, something changed</em>. Something had been <em>off</em> the last few weeks, she’d noticed that much. Ever since he started having those horrible visions of her dying. </p><p>Padmé glanced over at Obi-Wan, who’d know if she lied, so she didn’t bother trying. “It’s been hard. But I’ll manage.” </p><p>“Padmé, I know you two were… <em>involved</em>, for lack of a better word.” </p><p>The Senator faced him, excuses coming to mind -a reflex, after three years of marriage- but she couldn’t keep the tell-tale redness off her cheeks. </p><p>“You knew?” </p><p>“Of course I knew,” Obi-Wan replied simply, as if it wasn’t a big deal at all. And the way he said it, so nonchalantly, relaxed Padmé ever so slightly. “Anakin is anything but subtle. He always did look at you like you hung the stars- it was hard not to notice it, honestly.” </p><p>Well. That was that, apparently. Padmé watched as Obi-Wan looked out the windows, and she studied his face; the slight downturn of his lips, the shadows of worry lines etched into his brow, the dark circles under his eyes. </p><p>He looked tired. </p><p>Maybe he always had, and Padmé had never noticed. Anakin would’ve noticed, she was certain. He always admonished her for working too much- surely he did the same for one of his oldest friends? </p><p><em>Or maybe he didn’t</em>, Padmé wondered, as she stepped up beside her friend and faced the expanse outside. She thought of Anakin’s irritation in regards to Obi-Wan, getting more and more frequent in the last few weeks- months, even. </p><p>“Obi-Wan, what are we going to do?” Padmé asked quietly, keeping her eyes forward. </p><p>Obi-Wan, who was always so calm, never a hair out of place -Obi-Wan, a Jedi Master, High General, never without a plan or a comeback- reached one hand up to rub his chin as he sighed. </p><p>“To be perfectly honest, my friend, I’m not sure I know.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Four Senators, four Commanders, two Jedi, and one former Jedi,. </p><p>They were a motley crew, but they’d take what they could get, Cody figured. </p><p>After all, they were going up against something entirely different from what they were used to. The eleven of them had been tossing around ideas for hours, crowded in the briefing room as they were. Nobody had come up with a solid plan yet. </p><p>Commander Tano (<em>no, not Commander, she insisted on it- but what else was he to call her?</em>) was the next to pipe up. “What if we just… lay siege?” She suggested, sounding exhausted. As she leaned on the console, Cody noticed Rex placing a hand on her shoulder. <em>All that time away, and she’s still his vod’ika</em>, Cody remarked to himself. In a way, it was a comforting thought; it was nice to know know that at least one thing hadn’t changed. </p><p>“We can’t lay siege to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan said, equally as worn out, and Cody wanted to take his <em>jetii</em> into his arms and shield him from the galaxy, the galaxy that asked so much of him. Cody pushed the <em>wanting</em> away, shoved it down until it was nothing more than a silent hum in his bones. He concentrated on his General’s words. “There are too many things that could go wrong. For one, we are terribly outnumbered here. Two, they’d see us coming immediately, and the civilians-” </p><p>Commander Tano cut him off. “I know we can’t do it, I just- well, we can’t sit here and do nothing. <em>Something</em> needs to be done about Palpatine.” <br/><br/>“I know that, Ahsoka, believe me.” </p><p>The two of them had been slightly at odds with each other for most of the two days Tano and the 501st had been on board. Cody didn’t ask, and neither of them brought it up. But it was there. </p><p>Senator Organa, ever the voice of reason, chimed in. “Before we do anything concerning Palpatine, we should handle Lord Vader,” the atmosphere of the room darkened considerably at the name. Senator Amidala’s face fell, Commander Tano wrapped her arms around herself, Rex glared at the floor, and Obi-Wan looked ashen. Nobody needed to mention who Vader had once been, for they already knew. And the answer was nothing short of horrifying. </p><p>Senator Organa went on. “My contacts say Vader barely leaves the Emperor’s side. That will prove to be a problem for us. Sky- <em>Vader</em> is very powerful, and a great threat.” </p><p>“You think we should try to get him away from the Emperor, then?” Senator Mothma asked. “Only something of considerable importance would do that. And we can’t be sure the Emperor wouldn’t come along, to keep an eye on things.” </p><p>“It’d be illogical for him to go, Senator.” Bly said, speaking for only the third time. Cody was extremely worried about his batchmate. The first time they’d seen each other after the Order went out, Bly looked pale and haunted. Cody recognized the look, one he’d seen on many other soldiers- survivor’s guilt. But this was so much worse. Cody knew, to a certain degree, about Bly and General Secura; he also knew what must have happened on Felucia, but he didn’t say anything. Him, along with Rex and Wolffe, just took Bly to Cody’s quarters and got out the alcohol. </p><p>Bly’s voice was quiet but strong. “The Emperor wouldn’t accompany him- he needs to stay on Coruscant, keep the Senate in line. Plus, if Vader was going somewhere dangerous, Palpatine wouldn’t want to endanger himself.” </p><p>“Agree with the Commander, I do,” General Yoda said. “Unnecessary danger, he would not put himself in.” </p><p>“What if Vader brings along any troopers?” Cody bristled at Senator Chuchi’s words. Empire or no, Cody would not hurt brothers, and he knew the other Commanders would agree. And he was sure that if any of the <em>vode </em>were fighting for the Empire, they weren’t doing it willingly. </p><p>“With all due respect, Senator, I won’t order the men to fight brothers.” Cody met her eyes, which softened. </p><p>“And I’m not asking you to, Commander. But if we are to do something about Vader, we need to get him by himself.” </p><p>“I’ll message him to meet me.” Senator Amidala looked around at them all. “He’ll come alone if I tell him to.” </p><p>“Absolutely not-” </p><p>“Padmé, you can’t-” </p><p>“Senator, please don’t-”</p><p>She quieted the objections with a raised hand. “It’s the only way,” she declared. Many of the others opened their mouth to disagree, but she plowed on. “He’ll listen to me. And I can get through to him, I know it.” The last part was said with the smallest twinge of uncertainty, but Senator Amidala remained stoic. “And I’m not changing my mind.” </p><p>“Then I’m coming with you.” Cody whipped his head to where Obi-Wan was next to him. “You’ll need protection.” </p><p>“He won’t hurt me-” <br/><br/>“Then consider me paranoid. I won’t interfere, but I won’t let you go alone,” Obi-Wan assured her.  </p><p>“And neither will I.” Commander Tano looked up at her old Grandmaster’s widened eyes. “If it is… if it’s <em>him</em>, I need to make sure.” A flicker of pain in her eyes, though she remained steady. </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t disagree with the now-forming plan. But Cody did. </p><p>“Sirs,” Cody started, ignoring Tano’s obvious objection to the phrase, “I have to ask you to reconsider. This could potentially go very, very wrong, and we need you here-” </p><p>“Nothing will happen to us, Cody, I assure you,” Obi-Wan said to him. </p><p>“Every time you say that, General, something happens that proves otherwise.” </p><p>Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “Not <em>every</em> time-” </p><p>“Almost every time, General, and this time if something were to go wrong- there is a chance you won’t come back.” Cody’s helmet was off, like the other three clones, so Obi-Wan could definitely read the myriad of emotions in the Commander’s eyes. His General reached out and placed a hand on Cody’s shoulder, and for a moment, Cody forgot the others were there. </p><p>Obi-Wan, softer now, held Cody’s gaze. “<em>Cody</em>,” he said softly. “I’ll be fine, I promise.” Obi-Wan seemed to read Cody’s mind. “But you can’t come with. I need you here, to watch over things while I’m gone.” <br/><br/><em>The last time you told me that, you faked your death</em>, Cody wanted to say. Instead, he nodded and turned away. They hadn’t spoken about <em>that night</em> a week ago, in Obi-Wan’s quarters. They both acted like it never happened- the opposite of what Cody wanted, but he knew it was what had to be done. But when Obi-Wan spoke like that, soft and gentle and caring, Cody couldn’t help but want something <em>more</em>- </p><p>Rex spoke up, interrupting Cody’s internal plight. “General, I have an idea.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Padmé landed the shuttle on Abafar’s desert terrain, nerves getting the best of her. She didn’t know who would meet her there- Anakin, or Vader. She preferred to think of them as two different people. <em>Ani would never do what they said Vader did. </em></p><p>Padmé tried to repress the memory that sprang to mind- one of Tatooine, and a body wrapped in gray, and Anakin with tears in his eyes, yelling about what he’d done to the Tusken Raiders for what they did to his mother.</p><p>Or more recently, when he had walked in Clovis almost kissing her. She remembered what he’d done, what he came close to doing. </p><p>
  <em>He’d gone too far that night. “It’s just, something inside me snapped,” He had said.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knew that happened often, more often than he told her. “I don’t know who’s in there sometimes,” She whispered back.   <br/></em>
</p><p>That was truer than she’d like to admit. A small, small part of Padmé wondered- <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>No. He couldn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right? </em>
</p><p>She stood up and looked to both Obi-Wan and Ahoska, both as much her family as anyone, and made to exit the ship. </p><p>Ahsoka grabbed her elbow, stopping her. “Padmé,<em> please</em>, be safe.” Padmé smiled kindly, and hugged the Togruta close. </p><p>“I’ll be okay, Ahoska, I promise.”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, just met her eyes and nodded, gesturing half-heartedly to the ship’s door. Padmé steeled herself and went outside.  The air was very hot, and she silently thanked herself for the decision to wear light clothing. </p><p>She only had to wait a few minutes before another shuttle, one that looked to be Imperial, landed not too far away. A lone figure approached, and she knew without a doubt who it was. </p><p>But when they got closer, she wasn’t so sure. She could see their face, and she did not recognize it. They looked cold and detached, almost fearsome, and the uncertainty she tried to get rid of flared inside her. She would never be nervous around her husband. This person, whoever he was, was a stranger to her.</p><p>Padmé could now see his eyes, which were not the usual bright blue. They were golden. <em>This was not her husband. It couldn’t be. <br/></em></p><p>But she had to try. </p><p>“Ani?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Five / Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. This is the finale! I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was fun to write! As always, comments make my day, and they are a HUGE motivator when writing, so I’d love to know what you thought! </p><p>I’m sorry this took a while. Life got busy for a hot minute, but I wanted to actually buckle down and do this- hence why I’m posting this at like 2 a.m. (for some reason I am more productive in the dead hours of the night). </p><p>Also, listen, I know Kix is in carbonite… but Kix isn’t in carbonite. So that’s that lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ani?” Padmé asked tentatively, knowing she wouldn’t get the answer she wanted. </p><p>“Padmé. You’re alive,” Vader said, stepping closer. She didn’t reach out for him, just placed her hands over her stomach protectively. He seemed to notice her reluctance. Vader’s eyes flashed with something Padmé couldn’t quite name. </p><p>“Yes, I’m alive. But you… what have you done?” </p><p>Vader’s eyes narrowed. “What did Obi-Wan tell you?” </p><p>“Nothing that I didn’t already know. Those things they’re saying… how could you, Anakin? Why?” </p><p>“Because you were going to die!” Vader shouted. His voice was broken, a mix of rage and pain, and it reminded her too much of that horrible day on Tatooine all those years ago. “I did what I had to do.” </p><p>“But I’m fine! The babies are perfectly healthy-” </p><p>“Babies?” He asked, sounding more familiar, softer. “As in plural?” </p><p>“Yes,” Padmé whispered. “Twins. I’ve met with the medics, and they all say I’m perfectly fine.” </p><p>“The medics. So you’re staying on board the ships. With Obi-Wan.” It wasn’t a question. </p><p>“I am. Because we’re <em>friends</em>.” </p><p>“He’s turning you against me,” Vader muttered, more to himself than her. “Filling your head with lies. The Jedi, they’re traitors, Padmé, you have to believe me,” He practically begged, stepping closer to her again. This time, Padmé flinched away. Flinched away from the bloodshot golden eyes that bore into her.  </p><p>“I don’t know who you are anymore. Listen to yourself, Anakin; this isn’t you.” </p><p>“You don’t believe me! You’d believe those- those <em>traitors</em> over me?” </p><p>“Anakin, they’re not traitors. Palpatine is the-” <br/><br/>“Palpatine can help you, Padmé. Help us. And when it’s all over, I’m strong enough to overthrow him, and you and I will rule.” Padmé shook her head at his words. This person, this stranger in front of her- he was nothing like the person she’d married years ago on Naboo. This man was a twisted, broken, shell of who Anakin once was. </p><p>Padmé raised her chin defiantly, looking him dead in the eyes. “No. I will not be a part of some warped fantasy, <em>Lord Vader</em>. You are a Sith, a traitor, and a <em>murderer</em>. I won’t stand by and let you and your Emperor destroy this galaxy.” </p><p>Vader snarled. “Then you-” Before he could fire back, his attention got caught on something behind her. She turned, and saw Obi-Wan exiting the ship. </p><p>
  <em>All part of the plan. </em>
</p><p>Padmé schooled her face into one of shock. The more theatrical she got, the more Vader would be distracted. “NO! You said you wouldn’t interfere!” </p><p>Vader rounded on her, looking away from his old Master. “You brought him here on purpose! You LIAR!” </p><p>From where she stood, Obi-Wan’s face remained passive. But she was close enough to see the flicker of hurt in his eyes as they fell on Vader. </p><p>“Padmé didn’t lie, Vader. She just… hindered some of the truth.” <br/><br/><em>It’s working</em>, Padmé thought, as she slowly stepped away from the Sith in front of her. He looked more and more enraged every second. </p><p>“You will die, Kenobi, I promise you that. I will kill you where you stand,” Vader bit out, the yellow in his eyes flaring. </p><p>“You will try,” Obi-Wan replied, stepping in front of Padmé. </p><p>Vader took out his lightsaber, but before he could ignite it, a blue stun blast knocked him down. He crumpled onto the desert terrain, unmoving. </p><p>Padmé looked up to Ahsoka crouched on top of the shuttle, blaster in hand. </p><p>“Good thing we have those extra escape hatches in the shuttle, right?” Ahsoka called, sounding lighter than she looked. Her shoulders drooped, and no matter how much she feigned composure, Padmé was a politician.</p><p>Ahsoka was breaking, she could see it. Just like Obi-Wan. </p><p>Just like her. </p><p>***</p><p>Obi-Wan stood on the other side of a one-way mirror, studying Anakin’s cell. His old apprentice had been placed in force-binding handcuffs while still unconscious, and put in the most secure cell they had on board. A steady guard rotation made sure he was watched at all times. </p><p>For now, he was not a threat. Obi-Wan just hoped that it would stay that way. </p><p>He didn’t notice Ahsoka enter the room. She placed a hand on his arm, guiding him towards the door. “Master, you’ve been watching him for an hour. You should rest,” She said gently. </p><p>“I need to make sure he doesn’t do anything-” </p><p>“It’ll be fine. He’s out cold, for now. And there’s guards watching him at all times. <em>Rest</em>.” She managed to pull him out of the room and down the hall. </p><p>“Ahsoka- I wanted to tell you,” He paused their walk, turning to face her. His old Grandpadawan looked up at him, questioning. “I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. With the bombing. I’m sorry I didn’t fight harder for you, I should have-” </p><p>Ahsoka gave him a small, sad smile. “Master, it’s okay. We’re okay.” Obi-Wan knew she wasn’t excusing it, she was not fully forgiving the Council -their last few interactions had proved that- but right now, he was her Grandmaster, and she was his Grandpadawan. They needed each other, especially now. </p><p>So Obi-Wan relented, and let her drag him to his quarters.</p><p>*** </p><p>Padmé, Obi-Wan, Senator Chuchi, and Cody stood in the briefing room. The others had already left, leaving the four of them alone to review the plan one last time. </p><p>Obi-Wan looked to the young Pantoran senator. “Senator Chuchi, you are aware of the risks involved in this plan?” </p><p>“Yes, I am, Master Kenobi. I am well aware of the potential danger. But if we are to succeed, we must all be put in a little danger. It’s part of every fight, and this is one we <em>must</em> win.” </p><p>“Very well. We will depart tomorrow at 0600 hours, and no later,” Obi-Wan said to the group. </p><p>“I suggest we all get some rest, then.” Senator Chuchi exited, though Padmé stayed behind to wait for Obi-Wan. </p><p>“If you don’t need anything else, Sir, I’ll be going over drills with the men,” Cody said, turning around. </p><p>As the Commander walked away, Obi-Wan spoke. “Cody, I don’t suppose you’d like to spar later?” He watched as Cody stopped and turned around, and Obi-Wan kept his face as neutral as possible. </p><p>He refused to think about <em>that night</em>, shoving down the memory and all the feelings that came with it.</p><p>“I’ll meet you in the training room later, Sir.” Cody gave him a half-smile and put on his helmet, walking out. </p><p>Obi-Wan turned to face Padmé, who was grinning mischievously. “So, how long has <em>that</em> been going on?” </p><p>He ignored the faint heat on his cheeks. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. And if I did, I’d tell you that nothing at all is going on. There is nothing between me and Cody.” </p><p>Padmé laughed, the first true laugh he’d heard from her recently. “Keep telling yourself that.” She made for the door, still grinning, much to his chagrin. “Come on, let’s go.” </p><p>*** </p><p>After about two hours of sparring, Obi-Wan sat on the bench. “I think I’ve had enough for today. You?” </p><p>Cody laughed tiredly as he sat beside his General. “Same here, Sir.” </p><p>“Cody, you can call me Obi-Wan, you know,” his <em>jetii</em> said kindly.</p><p>“General-” </p><p>“Cody, I insist.” Cody rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan’s words, but said nothing. The two of them sat in companionable, if slightly awkward, silence. </p><p>For about two seconds. </p><p>“Cody, we-”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, I-” </p><p>They both stopped, and Obi-Wan gestured for Cody to continue. </p><p>“Obi-Wan, I wanted to apologize for what happened that night. I was completely inappropriate, and it won’t happen again.”</p><p>He watched as Obi-Wan’s expression changed to one of surprise. “Cody, you don’t have to apologize. We were both tired that night, and stressed. I understand if any emotions were a bit haywire. And I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, with me being your CO and all. So, shall we agree to… put it behind us?” </p><p>Cody hoped the <em>jetii</em> couldn’t sense his emotions at that moment. “Yes, Sir, I can agree to that.” </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, and faced forward again. The silence returned, this time thicker than before. They didn’t move much, except to glance at the other every once and awhile. </p><p>Eventually, Cody thought he would burst, so he gathered all the courage he had, and faced Obi-Wan again. </p><p>His General turned to him as well. For a second, everything stopped, and neither moved, neither breathed- until the world crashed back to reality, and Cody was- </p><p>Cody was kissing Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan was <em>kissing him back</em>. </p><p>*** </p><p>Senator Riyo Chuchi was not a coward. Not even close. But nothing could stop her hands from shaking slightly, or anxiety swirling in her chest, as the turbolift sped upwards. She swallowed, which turned into a small cough. Riyo faced forwards still, ignoring the side-eye she got from the Emperor’s aide next to her. </p><p>The lift dinged. As the doors opened, Riyo’s eyes fell on the figures in the hallway. Their armor was familiar- but also not. The helmets were different, and no color was painted on, but Riyo assumed there must still be clones under there. And their chips likely deactivated as well, just like the men at the rendezvous. </p><p>She walked slowly down the long corridor, and the Emperor’s aide sped up towards the office.</p><p>“Wait here, please,” The Aide said, and didn’t stay to hear Riyo’s reply. </p><p>Riyo looked to who she assumed was the Commander- they had a shoulder pauldron, and stood closest to the office doors. </p><p>The Emperor’s aide walked in, and as the doors slid shut, Riyo put the plan into action. </p><p>Signing quickly to the Commander, she said, <em>we need you</em>. </p><p>Riyo slowed her gait, careful to keep her hand as concealed as possible. The Commander signed back, almost imperceptibly. </p><p>
  <em>Pardon? </em>
</p><p><em>You are you? Not your number?</em> She messaged back. When met with a <em>yes</em>, her lips turned upwards slightly. </p><p><em>Help us. Be prepared for the jetii and the vode.</em> </p><p>The Emperor’s aide opened the door again, gesturing Riyo inside the office. </p><p>Her heart pounded, and she didn’t look at the Commander, but she was certain the message had been received. </p><p>***</p><p>“Senator Chuchi, I assure you, the Jedi are not a threat,” The Emperor said to her. Riyo took a deep breath, one she hoped was interpreted as one of fear (which it was, but not of the Jedi). </p><p>“And the Delegation of 2000? They will not try to… derail the Senate anymore?” </p><p>The Emperor nodded. Riyo felt disgusted by all of this, but she kept it tied down. The galaxy needed her to play her part, just for a little while longer. </p><p>“There is no need to worry, Senator. Everything has been taken care of.” Riyo nodded at Palpatine’s words. </p><p>A new voice cut in, the door opening. “So sure of that, are you, hmm?” </p><p>Riyo whipped her head around. Generals Yoda and Kenobi stood there, along with three of the four Commanders, and Ahsoka. </p><p>Palpatine stood. “Guards!” </p><p>There was no reply, though the guards stormed the room. But instead of pointing their blasters at the intruders, they trained them on the Emperor himself. </p><p>Riyo adjusted the tiny holorecorder fit onto her tunic, and crouched behind a chair against the wall. </p><p>The livestream began just as the battle did. </p><p>*** </p><p>A part of Bly wanted to run. Another part wanted to scream. But the bigger part of him kept him where he was. </p><p>Which was the balcony of a skyscraper, with a clear vantage point into the Emperor’s office. Bly watched as the battle grew, sniper at the ready. </p><p>The Emperor -oh, how Bly <em>hated</em> the Emperor- had his lightsaber ignited, cutting down members of the Coruscant Guard, blocking any attacks from the <em>jetii</em>, but the fight continued on. Each side would progress slightly before being pushed back. </p><p>Palpatine deflected any shots directed his way, with his lightsaber and the Force, parrying the Jedi’s attacks all the while. Bly watched as Tano was kicked sharply in the stomach, and was practically slammed against the wall before collapsing on the floor. Rex kneeled over his <em>vod’ika</em>, keeping his pistols firing at the Emperor. Wolffe did the same for Senator Chuchi on the other side of the office, who was currently live streaming the fight for the entire galaxy to see the true nature of their ruler. </p><p>Said ruler was now shooting lightning sparks from his fingers, directing it at the two Jedi Masters, who managed to block it- but only just. Bly could tell they were tired. </p><p>This fight needed to end. Fast. </p><p>He trained his sniper on Palpatine’s moving figure. Rage, so much rage, filled him at the sight. Pain, anger, <em>heartbreak</em> consumed him- he thought of Aayla, of how much he loved her, and Felucia- </p><p>His hands shook. The sniper was almost dropped, and Bly’s vision blurred. He gripped his weapon tighter, growling, his jaw clenched. </p><p>“I’m sorry,<em> cyare</em>, I’m sorry- I didn’t- I didn’t mean to-” Tears glided down his face. </p><p>A warm, almost <em>comforting</em> feeling wrapped around him. It held him in its grasp, protecting him, and it reminded him of Aayla. </p><p>Bly remembered her words on Ilum, before everything. </p><p>
  <em>“That was the first time I realized that sometimes you have to give up control to think clearly. Stressing will not achieve anything. Trusting in others, in the Force, having faith that they will guide you; that is how we can move forward.”</em>
</p><p>Bly took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Did he trust in the Force? Well, he didn’t know how to, really- but he trusted Aayla. He trusted his <em>riduur</em>. </p><p>And that was good enough for him. </p><p>The sniper focused on the Emperor. He let that feeling of warmth wrap around him, and he pulled the trigger. </p><p>The livestream ended, along with Palpatine’s life. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>~11 months later~</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Padmé stood on the estate’s balcony, watching the Naboo sunset. It casted a glow on her sleeping daughter’s infant face, and she felt at peace. </p><p>Padmé had never known what it was like to love someone so much- not in this way. The moment her children were born, she knew she’d do anything for them. <em>Anything.</em> Whether it be protect them, help them, guide them, or simply love them. </p><p>She studied Leia’s face. It looked so much like Padmé’s own, though Luke looked like his father. But from what she’d gathered these last few months, their personalities were the opposite. </p><p>Luke was serene, and never made too much of a fuss, unless truly upset. But his sister was a different story. She was Anakin’s child, Padmé knew; there was a fire in her that was pure Skywalker. </p><p>Padmé’s heart fell slightly at the thought of Anakin. He was currently in a comfortable (comfortable being a relative term) holding facility on Coruscant, visited by a mind healer in the mornings and a therapist in the evenings. Padmé had only seen him once, when the kids were born, but neither Obi-Wan or Ahsoka had been at all. </p><p>Both the mind healer and therapist were adamant that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka might trigger things in Anakin, who was only recently taking a turn for the better- and they couldn’t risk his progress. </p><p>Padmé felt lonely, sometimes, raising her children alone. She wished Ani was there with her; but she believed that one day, he would be. </p><p>She reminded herself she still had Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan, and Cody, and Rex; along with everyone else who she considered to be family now. Obi-Wan and Cody were coming to visit soon, having promised they’d watch the twins while Padmé returned to Coruscant for (hopefully) the passing of the Clone Rights Act. </p><p>She was wary of leaving Luke and Leia, but she looked forward to seeing her good friend again, Chancellor Mon Mothma. She’d also meet with Commander Bly, the now representative of the <em>vode</em> in the Galactic Senate.</p><p>Padmé couldn’t wait to see her friends again, especially Obi-Wan and Cody; it had been too long since their last visit. She was also aware of how <em>romantic</em> the lake country could be- the perfect place for a proposal. Perhaps there was a wedding in the future? </p><p>She knew it was hypocritical, but Padmé had better be invited to Obi-Wan’s wedding. If she wasn’t, there’d be hell to pay. </p><p>But that was a discussion for another time. For now, Padmé was at peace. She held her daughter in her arms as she walked into the house, Luke’s cries echoing throughout the hallways. </p><p>She gathered him in her arms, and looked at each of her kids’ faces in turn. Yes, she’d always be there for them, no matter what. She was a fighter, and her children were very much worth fighting for. </p><p>It was one of the many things she’d do for love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s a wrap, folks! </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this series! To anyone who reads this: I am very, very thankful for you. </p><p>tumblr is @ayo-cowbelly, so if you want come talk with me about star wars and other fandoms!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe hope you like it so far! would love to hear your thoughts. </p><p>come scream with me about star wars and other fandoms on tumblr! user is @ayo-cowbelly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>